Sink or Swim
by CiferLecter
Summary: Jack Sparrow se reencuentra con Will Turner casi un año después de su primera aventura juntos para salvar a su querida Elizabeth. Will debe replantearse sus prioridades, mientras que Jack desea abandonar tierra lo antes posible.


\- Fuera de mi barco, pajarito - Dijo Barbosa, apuntándole con una pistola justo en la frente, a punto de apretar el gatillo.

\- Oh vamos, intentar hacer un motín fue idea de Gibbs...yo solo quería ayudar -Dijo con una leve sonrisilla tratando de sonar convincente, pero no lo era ni lo más mínimo.

\- Sube -Ordenó aun apuntándole con el arma, dando un par de pasos hacia delante y le hizo subir hacia la pequeña barandilla de madera.

Jack subió con agilidad, y miró a su alrededor de reojo, si bien tenía varias vias de escape, no era más rápido que un arma de fuego, y se quedó quieto hasta que el otro le disparó al agua haciéndole tambalear por un segundo.

\- Oh vamos...esta zona está llena de tiburones -Respondió Jack aun intentando convencerlo de que no le echase del barco.

\- Así no tendrás que nadar mucho -Respondió sonriendo de lado y le apuntó a la cabeza de nuevo.-

\- Somos amigos, capitán -Dijo con una sonrisa, mirándolo.- ¿Ni por los viejos tiempos? ¿Qué fue de esa isla desierta? -Preguntó pensando que quizás le llevaría a la isla desierta donde le había dejado dos veces.- Por aquí solo hay mar

\- Entonces es tu elección, te hundes o nada -Dijo encogiéndose de hombros y cuando fue a disparar, solo con segundos para que la bala no le rozara Jack se tiró al agua.

El agua al menos no estaba helada, no se sentía incómodo en el mar y tosió al haber tragado un poco de agua y oyó la risa de Barbosa a sus espaldas, diciendo que más le valía encontrar el rumbo con esa brújula suya o se cansaría de nadar.

\- ¿Eso es un cadáver? -Preguntó un oficial del ejército inglés a otro que hacían guardia desde uno de los barcos que zarparía pronto.

-¿Tú crees? Parece un pirata -Dijo el otro algo confuso por sus palabras, cuando Lord Beckett se acercó a decirles que pasaba cuando vio el cuerpo de Jack Sparrow, tirado en la playa y parecía desmayado.

-¡Apresad a ese pirata! -Exclamó bien alto señalando al cuerpo en la playa.

En un inicio sus captores pensaron que estaba muerto, pero al cogerlo de los brazos apenas balbuceó algo después de escupir agua y no dudaron en llevarlo arrastrando los pies hacia los calabozos donde le tiraron un cubo de agua helada, haciéndole despertar de un brinco.

-¡ No te vayas! -Exclamó abriendo los ojos de golpe y miró a su alrededor frunciendo el ceño confuso por ver donde estaba y se miró, mirando de nuevo a su alrededor poniéndose de pie, se sentía mareado.

Dejó las manos en los barrotes y suspiró, estaba en un calabozo y ni si quiera sabía si estaba en Port Royal y se tocó el cinturón aliviado de ver que aunque le habían desarmado su brújula seguía allí y la cogió, viendo que ahora apuntaba hacia una dirección y daba vueltas sobre sí misma. Ladeó la cabeza frustrado, odiaba que una cosa le dijese como se sentía.

\- ¡Jack! -Exclamó una voz conocida, muy conocida, y oyó pasos apurados cuando vio a Will Turner, de nuevo con sus sombreros mirarlo sorprendido con la respiración agitada.

-¿Will? -Dijo confuso ladeando la cabeza y luego hizo otra mueca.- Entonces si que estoy en Port Royal -Murmuró para sí mismo.

-Jack, ¿qué haces aquí? Quieren colgarte en la horca -Dijo mirándolo acercándose a la celda, mirándolo a los ojos- Estás empapado ¿pero qué ha pasado? ¿dónde está la perla?

\- Barbosa se amotinó contra mi -Mentira, bueno casi mentira y le miró con una mueca suspirando luego.- Bueno para eso estás aquí, sácame con tus trucos de herrero pirata -Dijo mirándolo con las manos en la cintura.

-No puedo Jack -Dijo bajando la mirada al oírle decir aquello separándose un poco de la celda, viendo como su amigo parecía sumirse en un aura de tristeza.- Vendré al anochecer...cuando ya hayan zarpado ¿de acuerdo?

-¿Zarpado? -Alzó una ceja interesado- ¿A dónde? -Preguntó mirándolo con una sonrisa curiosa.

\- Bueno, ahora quieren conquistar una bahía, creo que se llamaba Cabo Blanco -Dijo mirándolo algo confuso por el nombre.- Dicen que es estratégico...

\- ¿Cómo que Cabo Blanco? -Dijo mirándolo entre sorprendido y preocupado negando varias con la cabeza.- Tienes que sacarme de aquí -Le dijo cogiendo de nuevo los barrotes.

-Volveré después lo prometo -Dijo Will dejando las manos en los barrotes, rozando las manos de Jack, que no se apartó y le miró a los ojos segundos antes de irse sin mirar atrás.

\- Genial -Bufó para sí mismo y se sentó en el suelo del calabozo, mirando hacia el mar por unos segundos cerrando luego los ojos por unos segundos, sin duda aquel día había sido raro.

Pero al cerrar los ojos le vio de nuevo, un rostro pálido, cabello negro como las velas de la perla, labios carnosos y sus ojos, no podía olvidarse de esos ojos, uno marrón verdoso, otro azul claro, con una sombra negra alrededor de la cuenca. Abrió los ojos de golpe de nuevo, dejando la cabeza apoyada en la pared, solo tenía trozos sueltos en su memoria de aquel rostro pero sabía que le había salvado de morir ahogado cuando Barbosa le dejó en alta mar. Miró hacia la entrada del calabozo, oía como los demás intentaban llamar al perro que tenía las llaves y bufó casi molesto de oírles, su única esperanza de salir de allí se había ido corriendo.

-Arriba, pirata -Oyó entonces decir a una voz que no reconoció a prima instancia cuando miró hacia los barrotes.

\- Capitán -Le corrigió al ver al oficial Beckett allí sin moverse de como estaba, cuando vio a dos hombres más detrás de este que con un movimiento de cabeza le sacaron de la celda.- ¿Así que me dejáis libre? Qué amable -Dijo con una sonrisa cuando le pusieron los grilletes en las muñecas, algo apretados para su gusto.

\- No te hagas el listo -Respondió Beckett que se acercó mirándolo de pies a cabeza, haciendo luego una mueca de asco.

\- Se oyen rumores de que tú y tu barquito habéis estado alguna vez en Cabo Blanco -Dijo mirándolo, tratando de ver cualquier reacción pero Jack solo sonrió alzando una ceja.-

\- No me suena de nada, los grilletes me hacen olvidarme de cosas -Se encogió de hombros y extendió un poco los brazos.-

\- Pues más te vale recordar rápido, porque sino tu querido amigo va a ser ahorcado contigo -Respondió con una sonrisa ladina al ver que esta vez si hubo reacción por parte del pirata.

\- Will no ha hecho nada -Respondió dejando ver algo más de su enfado mirándolo a los ojos y dio un par de pasos hacia él.

\- Nunca he dicho que fuese Will, aunque ahora que lo dices el señor Turner debería ser colgado por apoyar a un pirata -Dijo riéndose de forma leve al verlo tan enfadado y luego le miró algo más serio.- ¿Y bien?

\- ¿Por qué queréis ir a Cabo Blanco? ¿A dejar morir a vuestros hombres? -Preguntó frunciendo el ceño y luego le miró a los ojos.- Las criaturas que viven allí los despedazarán y se los comerán vivos -Dijo, tratando de recordar las historias que solía contarle Gibbs.

Los dos hombres se miraron entre ellos ligeramente asustados por esas palabras, si bien solía decirse que la mayoría de cosas que contaban los piratas eran mentira, siempre quedaba la eterna duda de si era real. El oficial simplemente alzó una ceja mirándolo aun de cerca.

\- ¿Sirenas? Quizás nos las comamos nosotros primero -Respondió mirándolo con una leve sonrisa.- Me temo que sino participas más serán dos ahorcados mañana-Dijo fingiendo un puchero.

\- No sabéis como llegar -Dijo entonces más para sí mismo que para el Lord mirándolo con una mueca y volvió a extender los brazos.- Necesito los brazos libres para trazar una ruta, Lord Beckett -Dijo con cierto retintín en su nombre.

Llevaba casi una hora en el despacho de Beckett, mirando de reojo la estufa con cierto recelo y se bajó las mangas de la camisa casi por instinto al entrar. Suspiró recostándose un poco en la silla, había trazado la ruta más creíble posible, no hacía la bahía pero si a la isla que la compañía de ron solía usar para guardar su mercancía. Miró su trabajo satisfecho con este y se lo tiró a Beckett en su lado de la mesa, dispuesto a levantarse, pero entonces recordó que le habían atado los pies a la silla con unos grilletes. Lord Beckett sonrió de lado mirando aquel mapa.

\- Más te vale que sea la ruta correcta, pirata -Dijo cogiéndole del pelo, a sabiendas de que Jack no se opondría y con la mano libre pasó un par de dedos por la marca que tenía en el brazo.- O tendré que recordarte otra vez quién manda

\- No hay rutas malas, sino navegantes estúpidos -Respondió apartando la mano como si solo el toque quemase y movió la cabeza tratando de soltarse, pero solo consiguió que le agarrase más fuerte.

\- Llevad a este pirata al calabozo -Dijo soltándolo mirando a los guardias que lo vigilaban.

Primero volvieron a poner los grilletes en sus manos y luego le soltaron de la silla llevándolo hacia el calabozo de nuevo, donde le tiraron al suelo de este y suspiró quedándose echado en el suelo. Tenía que escapar de allí antes de que Beckett se diese cuenta de que no era la ruta correcta.

\- Will te he dicho que no te metas en esos asuntos -Dijo Elizabeth algo molesta mientras se terminaba de peinar el cabello sentada en la cama que ahora ambos compartían.

\- ¿Y qué hago? Es nuestro amigo y nos salvó -Dijo saliendo del baño mirándola con el cabello algo mojado y suspiró.

-¿Y luego qué? ¿Te irás a correr aventuras esperando que no haya ninguna consecuencia? -Preguntó mirándolo con una mueca de molestia y se pasó una mano por el pelo.

-Claro que no -Respondió molesto por esa acusación y se sentó a su lado cogiendo su mano.- Sabes que no me iría de tu lado -Susurró acercándose a besar sus labios.

-Ten cuidado -Murmuró en respuesta cerrando los ojos, dejando una mano en su mejilla.

Will se alejó mordiéndose el labio y tras ponerse las botas salió de la casa que ahora ambos compartían para ir hacia los calabozos, aun se preguntaba por qué Jack estaba en Port Royal y más aún qué hacía en los calabozos, no era de los que se dejaban atrapar. Se puso el sombrero, tapando algo más su cara y se encaminó hacia los calabozos, por suerte había algo de gente por las calles y cogió aire antes de entrar, bajando las escaleras tratando de no hacer ningún ruido.


End file.
